


Knight in Shining Armour

by destroyinghorcruxes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Lydia, Kidnapped Peter, POV Alternating, Torture, Underage Kissing, creepy kate, happens after the events of season 3, not season 4 canon compliant, rated teen and up for slight violence, sometimes, sort of good peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyinghorcruxes/pseuds/destroyinghorcruxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets kidnapped. Lydia then also gets kidnapped. They argue. They talk. They kind of become closer, and Peter is the damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armour

Peter was getting sick and tired of people thinking he actually knows anything about all this magical werewolf stuff. I mean sure he’d picked up a few trick of the trade, like how to bring himself back to life and how to access stolen memories, but he didn’t know EVERYTHING. Curse Derek for getting him into this mess. I mean okay, sure Derek didn’t deliberately do it- it was more like the ‘friendly visiting werewolf pack’ asked Derek politely how to access minds and memories and things and Derek went,

“I don’t have a clue, ask my uncle.”

And as it just so happened that Peter didn’t know how to do what they wanted him to do (something about accessing a person’s mind and giving them false memories, as opposed to taking any away), he’d ended up chained to a wall. Apparently they didn’t believe that he genuinely had no idea what to do, and this was something they needed done as soon as possible.

Well this was crap.

He’d been manipulated, tied up and tortured for information that he didn’t have to give, and he was sick and tired of it, and honestly he was getting rather bored of this.

Of course, it only got worse when he complained about his boredom, because they then exclaimed that they had a friend for him, and maybe he would talk now.

“A friend?” He had asked, genuinely curious as to who they considered his friends to be.

“Yes, as in someone from your pack.”

“Well technically speaking it’s not my pack anymore, it’s Scott’s pack since he’s the only alpha right now after I died and Derek did that thing where-”

“Yes but you still belong to his pack”

“Well that’s up for debate...”

“Well, this one seems to think you do.”

And that was when he found out who ‘this one’ was, as she was thrown in the room, where he was tied, unconscious, by her fiery red hair.

 

...

 

“Lydia!” he burst out, struggling against the wolfsbane-laced chains (turns out they have an emissary to do their dirty work too, and this one isn’t as nice as Deaton) to attempt to get closer.

“Lydia, wake up!” he shouted, because oh shit Derek may have dumped him in this mess but she definitely didn’t deserve to be here.

“LYDIAAAAAA” he screamed, desperately, causing her to suddenly jolt awake, before letting out a gasp of pain, her hand flying to the back of her head, this obviously being where she had been knocked unconscious.

She looked around in confusion, before noticing him, and backing away to the furthest wall as quickly as she could.

“What... Why have you brought me here, Peter? And where even is here?” she spoke, her voice shaking as her eyes squinted in an attempt to accustom herself to the dim lighting.

He held up his chained hands in exasperation.

“I’m in the same position as you here, sweetheart” She looked at him with confusion.

“Then why are we here?”

“This pack of idiots came to Derek asking complex things about memory removal and stuff, Derek said he learnt it all from me, they asked me for help, I didn’t know, and somehow I ended up here because they still believe that somewhere, in the deepest pits of my mind I must know something.”

“And do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Know something, do you know anything? Because if you do could you please tell them so we can get out of here” She stood up and began pacing, her hand running through her hair as she thought.

“Lydia I seriously don’t know how to do what they want to do.”

“And what is it? What do they want?”

“Something to do with altering a person’s memories without fully removing them, something that I don’t know how to do. Hell, I don’t even know how to remove memories, that was always Talia’s thing.”

“Would I be able to do it?”

“You? Why could you-” She cut him off with a sigh of annoyance.

“Peter you know more about this banshee thing than I do, and I’m the one who retrieved your lost memory from Talia’s claws, remember”

He slumped down against the wall again. “I don’t know. I don’t think so, and I’m not willing to let them try.”

“Why?”

“Because if they think you can do anything and you can’t, they’ll hurt you as well, and Scott would kill me if that happened. Look, I don’t know why they’re so desperate to muck about with people’s minds and I don’t care. I just want out.”

The room fell silent for a minute before Lydia spoke up again, now sat against the opposite wall.

“We were looking for you, you know. I mean, we weren’t that worried because you often go off randomly and none of us see you for weeks, but we asked Derek if you’d just gone and he said you wouldn’t leave without any of your stuff.”

He muttered a sarcastic “Thanks.” Before she continued.

“And I’m sorry that I freaked at you when I first got here... I just kind of thought you’d gone back to your old creepiness when I woke up in a freaking dungeon and yours was the first face I saw.”

“Creepiness?”

“You attacked me on a lacrosse field then stalked me into bringing you back to life.”

“I apologised. You let your best friend taser me.”

“And where were you when she died? Why weren’t you there when everyone else was fighting the nogitsune and the oni?”

“Believe it or not I was also looking for you. I just wasn’t informed when Scott found you.”

“I told nobody to look for me, even though I figured they would anyway.” She tilted her head to look at him “But not you. Why were you looking for me?”

“Why were you helping Derek look for me just now?”

“Derek wasn’t looking for you, he had his own problems.”

“Derek always has problems, what is it this time?”

“You didn’t hear?”

“Hear what?”

“Kate’s back.”

Peter jolted up, straining against his chains.

“What the hell?! She’s supposed to be dead! I KILLED HER!”

Lydia scrabbled up against the wall out of surprise at his sudden change, and surprisingly, upon seeing her fear, he relaxed again, letting his arms go limp.

“Sorry.” He muttered, uncharacteristically. “But how?”

She shook her head “I don’t know. Something about a scratch turning a person, and you not snapping her neck correctly or something. I’m not sure.”

“Great.” He muttered sarcastically, as they descended into silence again.

Lydia broke it again not long after though, with “She’s blue.”

“Blue?” He asked, incredulously.

“Yeah. Blue.” She said gradually inching closer to the older man. “Some kind of werejaguar or something. That’s what Stiles found in research anyway, not sure if that’s actually what she is.”

“Oh.” Peter replied. “That’s new then.”

She let out a slight laugh “Yeah, Stiles was joking about how you’ve now made a true alpha, a werecoyote, a werejaguar, and a banshee.”

“Hmm. That’s interesting then.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Are are you and Stiles like...?”

“What? Stiles? No, definitely no. I think he has a thing with Malia.”

“As in my long-lost daughter Malia?”

“Yeah.” She nodded “We don’t actually know any other Malia’s.”

“Oh, okay. Funny,” Peter mused “I always thought Stiles had a thing for my nephew.”

“What, Derek? Derek and Stiles? Are you serious?”

“Do you not see it?”

“No, I definitely don’t see it.”

“Oh.”

“Mhmm.”

Peter paused before speaking up again “You said Derek wasn’t looking for me, but before that you said you were... So who decided I was worth looking for if it wasn’t him?”

“I did.”

“You?” He looked at her quizzically. “You said it yourself- I attacked you on a lacrosse field before creeping you out so you would bring me back to life”

She shrugged. “You apologised.”

 

...

 

Peter Hale would never get his head around the enigma that was Lydia Martin. It was like one minute she resented him and the next she was looking for him when he disappeared. They sat in mutual silence and opposite ends of the room for a while, before she stood up silently and sat about a metre away from him to his left, leaning against the wall.

“You should get some sleep.” She muttered. “I’ll keep watch and wake you if anything happens.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep first?”

She looked at him, his black eye and the cuts from the alpha’s claws all the more obvious in the moonlight which filtered in through the small barred window.

“Somehow I think you need it more.” She shrugged “Even the big bad ex-alpha needs to sleep”

He let out a chuckle at that, before lying down and turning his back to her, and soon the room was filled with the sound of his laboured breaths and Lydia’s quiet sobs as she wondered what was to become of her, her fear something she would never admit to anyone, especially her fellow captive.

 

...

 

The next morning, as the sun seeped in through the small window, Peter awoke to the sound of her heels clip-clopping across the hard stone floor, as she yet again paced back and forth.

“Have you been awake all night?” He asked groggily, attempting to wipe the build-up of sleep from his eyes.

“I wasn’t tired” she muttered. “You thrash about a lot in your sleep by the way. Nightmares?”

He shrugged “Everyone gets them. Even ‘big bad ex-alpha’”

“What about?”

“What?”

“Your nightmares. I asked you what they’re about.”

“Yes, and I was confused as to why it matters.”

“Just curiosity really. Do you get nightmares then?”

“As I said. Everyone does. Nowadays though I usually get banshee-type ones.”

“Banshee-type ones?”

“Yeah. Like I can never see what’s going on but I hear things, you know? And it’s just like my banshee stuff when I’m awake.”

“Interesting.” He mused.

She looked at him, his features freshly illuminated in the daylight. “You’re not healing.” She muttered.

“It was from their alpha.” He flashed his eyes blue as she knelt down beside him to assess the damage.

“Relax, I’m trying to help. These cuts could get infected.” She scowled.

It was as she was inspecting a particularly deep cut by his collarbone that the door opened behind her, creaking and causing her to jump and accidently poke him on the cut. He screamed as his eyes flashed blue again, and the man in the doorway laughed.

“Looks like we won’t need to torture you with this one here to do it for us.” He grinned menacingly.

Lydia stood up and stood in front of Peter with her arms crossed. “He won’t be getting tortured at all. He’s already told you he doesn’t know how to do what you want him to do.” Peter stood up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder as her voice began to tremble. “So you just need to let us go because otherwise our alpha will find us, and he will hurt you.”

The man laughed. She fumed. How dare he laugh at her when she’s trying to threaten him, how dare he?

“We know he doesn’t know, silly girl, we worked that out a while ago.” Lydia scowled at the epithet, because in no way was she silly.

“Then why are we still here?” Peter’s voice was hoarse, and Lydia could feel his hand beginning to shake from where it was placed on her shoulder. She realised she had never actually heard the ex-alpha show fear until this moment here. Her gaze not leaving the man at the door, she reached up to her shoulder and took his hand down to hold it in hers, rubbing circles to soothe him. It was a weird kind of irony to help the man who had haunted her nightmares for so long. It was only over the last few months that she had started seeing him as a potential ally, not an enemy.

“Well when we realised he couldn’t do what we needed of him, we were about to let him go, until a mysterious woman offered to pay quite a price for certain members of your pack if we could procure them for her. Peter Hale, Derek Hale, the banshee, the kitsune, the true alpha, and certain others here and there, you get the idea, point is, she had Derek but he got away, so she enlisted our help when she heard we had Peter.”

“Kate.” Peter’s voice was cold, and Lydia squeezed his hand to calm his nerves, the anger boiling up inside him.

“I see you’re well acquainted” sneered the man at the door. “But the problem is” he then said, “We can’t find the rest. We took the banshee last night, then went out looking for the others this morning and they’d gone. Scarpered. Covered their scents and left somewhere. So” he grinned at Lydia “We’ll need your help finding them, sweetie.”

“And how should I know where they are? As you said, I was gone before they left.”

“Ah yes, you were, but you probably have a fair bit of knowledge as to where they would go if they ran, so what do you say you help us out here, darling, and nobody gets hurt?”

“She told you she doesn’t know, so leave her alone.” Peter’s voice rang out from behind her, and the man laughed again, as he gestured for another man in the corridor to come in.

“Her? Oh no, we weren’t planning on hurting her, after all she’s just some kid banshee. She’d just scream and we wouldn’t find out anything. We were planning on hurting you. Then she’ll talk.” Lydia might have imagined it but it seemed as though his hand relaxed more at that comment. As the men at the door approached them, Lydia instinctively backed away into the far wall, bringing Peter with her until he let go of her hand and stood his ground. As the speaker from before advanced on him, the other man grabbed Lydia to prevent her intervening, despite her attempts to shake him off, as she watched the speaker’s eyes flash red and realised he must be the alpha who hurt Peter before.

“I won’t talk.” She spoke fearlessly, despite the pressure of the situation, as the alpha bent Peter’s arm to an unnatural angle behind his back, causing his claws and teeth to extend and his eyes to flash blue.

“Of course you will.” The alpha replied in his smooth voice.

Peter spoke up after retracting his claws and fangs, eyes still flashing between normal blue and their piercing werewolf blue “She’s right, she won’t. Not for me. Just because we’re in the same pack it doesn’t mean we’re even friends- we’re barely even allies.”

Lydia watched as the alpha ran his claws down Peter’s arm, sinking deep into the flesh but, held fast by the alpha’s other hand, he didn’t move. The alpha looked at Lydia curiously. “He really doesn’t know how much he means to you, does he?”

She shook her head, ignoring the panic that was rising up inside her at seeing her pack member in pain. “He’s right; we’re barely even allies so you might as well let him go. I have absolutely no idea where Scott and the others are.”

“Fair enough.” Scowled the alpha “We tried the easy way. Now let’s actually get somewhere.” He grabbed hold of a fistful of Peter’s hair and dragged him over to a metal chair at the other end of the room, slamming the weaker wolf down on it and holding him, as he called outside the room for someone named Tobias. It soon became clear that Tobias was the emissary, as he shackled Peter’s feet to the chair with what seemed to be wolfsbane covered cuffs, the same type as the cuffs he was still wearing which, attached to the far wall, kept him chained in. Tobias then turned to a table next to the chair to fiddle with a box and some wires, and between her struggles Lydia realised what the wires were actually for, a split second before the emissary switched on the machine, and the room was filled with Peter’s screams as several hundred volts of electricity passed through his body. Through the confusion, Lydia barely recognised her own desperate screams, and the hands tightening around her wrists behind her as the other man in front of her shouted at her, demanding she provide him with some sort of information.

 

...

 

She wasn’t sure when, but eventually Peter’s screams, which had been broken up with the occasional sassy comment, ceased as he passed  out, and Lydia had reached the point of almost begging them to turn off the machine.

“Okay.” She panted, catching her breath. “The vet’s surgery, did you try there?”

The man sighed. “Of course we freaking checked there, we’re not stupid.” He shook his head, walking towards the machine with a sigh to tell his emissary to turn it off. “You keep thinking. We’ll be back probably tomorrow, maybe the day after, to either listen to your suggestions of where they might be, or watch your pack-mate suffer some more. You choose.”

And with that they released the unconscious Peter, packed up their electronics, and walked out, locking the thick steel door behind them and leaving Lydia to run to the side of the man she had so despised for so long.

 

...

 

“Peter?”

“Peter, wake up, please wake up!”

Peter could feel her soft hands in his, attempting to bring his mind back to reality as his eyes drifted open.

“Oh thank god” she whispered, as she fell forwards onto his chest, before quickly kneeling up again and brushing herself off.

“Oh Lydia, I didn’t know you cared” he drawled sarcastically.

“Shut up.” She scowled back, before softening her voice. “You okay?”

He shrugged “I’ll live. They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“What? No. But we need to find a way out of here soon.”

“Do you actually know where Scott and everyone could be?”

“Oh yeah, loads of places. I’m not telling them though. They can kill both of us before I tell them where the others might be.”

“Yeah well they might soon.”

She shook her head. “They won’t. Kate wouldn’t want us dead.”

“She might want me dead.”

Lydia yawned and looked at him “Honestly, she may hate you, but she wouldn’t go to all this effort just to then have you killed.”

“Maybe.” Peter nodded. “Get some rest.”

She shook her head. “You first, you look shattered.”

He paused a second to think. “Well to be fair, us sleeping is unlikely to affect what happens- we’re trapped down here anyway so we may as well both sleep.”

Lydia looked around, before a short “okay” as she tried to settle down on the cold floor, struggling to find comfort. “Peter?” She spoke up, her soft voice echoing slightly in the room, the evening light filtering in through the window.

“Yes?”

“What are we supposed to do if we need the toilet?”

He pointed to the corner. “There’s a bucket. They come in and empty it occasionally. Disgusting if you ask me, but I suppose sometimes we have to make do”

“Oh.” She stood up. “Can you look away for a second?” At her request he turned to lie the other way, chains rattling as he did so.

About a minute later her voice broke the silence again. “Can I use your leg as a pillow?”

She heard a slight chuckle from the older man as he replied with a simple “sure.”

As Lydia lay down, her mind started to wander. How was it that only months ago she had been so terrified of this man, and suddenly he became her only source of comfort in the night? She understood now that he never truly wanted to hurt her, not really, but it still didn’t make everything okay. Despite that, ‘okay’ was a thing she could see now. She could envision them actually overcoming their differences and possibly even becoming friends. One day.

 

...

 

The next morning came with a clatter of dishes being shoved rudely through a hatch in the door, as well as a small bottle of water, waking up the two people on the floor, whom, through moving in their sleep had evolved from Lydia and her pillow to a strange entanglement of limbs, both people swiftly scooting away from one another as soon as they’d realised.

“Porridge.” Groaned Lydia, looking at the contents of the metal bowls in front of them.

“Without honey I presume?” said Peter, from where he was still the other side of the room.

Lydia picked up her spoon and tried a mouthful, her face contorting into a disgusted expression. “Nope. No honey. And it’s way too thin.”

Peter shrugged, starting to get up “I prefer my porridge thin.”

“Not this thin, I can assure you. It’s like lumpy water.”

Peter made his way over to the bowls, and picked his up, sloshing it about “Yeah, not that thin.” He put it down again before picking up the water bottle. “Half each?”

She nodded “Yeah, okay, you first.”

He drank a fair few sips before handing her the bottle.

“You haven’t had half...”

“I figured it was best to conserve it, after all, we don’t know when the next one comes.”

“Oh... Yeah, good point.” Lydia had a small amount before standing the bottle up on the floor between them. “Peter, can you hear what’s going on outside this room or anything? Do you think the others will come for us?”

“I can’t hear anything outside these walls- some kind of soundproofing or whatever, presumably so no one hears the screams. But yes, the others will be looking for you- you’ve been gone a day and a half now, they have to.”

In her mind, Lydia wasn’t sure whether she wanted the others to come and help or not- on the one hand they may get out, but on the other hand everyone else may get hurt in the process. Like Allison. It was all her fault Allison was dead- if she hadn’t been taken then nobody would come to rescue her and Allison would still be alive. She was so kind, so strong, and now she was gone, just like that. And then Aiden shortly after. Sure, Lydia had never felt she loved Aiden, but she cared for him and she had begun to trust him and she missed him, missed them, and-

“Lydia?” Peter’s voice broke her from her internal monologue. “Are you okay?” Peter had noticed Lydia’s eyes begin to well up and moved towards her cautiously. “They will find us you know, we’ll be fine.”

She shook her head. “No, that’s what I’m worried about. If they find us they could get hurt or killed or anything, and I’m not letting anyone else die because of me. I always end up being some damsel in distress that everyone else saves and it’s just-”

“Lydia.” He took hold of her shoulders and looked into her tearful face. “Get a grip. Allison’s death wasn’t your fault and you know it.”

“But-”

“No. You told her not to look for you. She did anyway. And besides, you’re not always the ‘damsel in distress’. In this case, I was the damsel and you came looking for me.”

“Yeah and look where that got me, now we’re both the damsels in distress.”

He shook his head. “No we’re not. You are stronger than this. We are stronger than this. We just need an opportunity for escape and then we can get out, without some knight in shining armour.”

“Yeah but how are we going to do that? I mean sure, you could try overpowering them next time they come in, if you weren’t chained to the opposite wall, and then the corridor doesn’t seem long because of the light which filters through when they open the door seems natural, especially since this building doesn’t seem to have its own electricity, from the way they brought a special generator down before. And the light doesn’t seem obstructed by bars or anything so it could be a window or a door better than this tiny one here, but how do we get you out of the chains?”

He looked at her in amazement at her deductions. “Lydia you’re a genius.” He backed off from her and started pacing, holding up his hands.” But how the hell do we get these off? I mean I could usually unlock them with my claws but-” he extended a claw and tried to place it in the lock of the manacle on his other hand, only to retract it instantly as a look of pain crossed his face. “Yep, there’s even more wolfsbane in the lock than there is surrounding it.”

Lydia came towards him and examined the cuffs, and the scorch marks the wolfsbane had made round Peter’s wrists. She shrugged “We could cut off your hands?”

His eyes widened in horror at the suggestion, before he sassed back “And how do you expect me to fight with no hands?”

“Well didn’t you lose a finger once and you have ten now? So we could cut off your hands, and then wouldn’t your healing abilities allow you to grow more back?”

He shook his head. “Derek sewed my finger back on, and it still took a while to heal after that.”

Lydia’s face shifted into a thoughtful expression as she continued to examine his wrists. “Okay well what about if- no that won’t work- uhmm... Oh wait no hang on I’ve got it!”

“Go on...”

She stepped back to look at him as she spoke. “Well the cuffs are burning your wrists because they’re infused with wolfsbane, right, and you’re weaker because you’re wearing them?” He nodded and she continued, “So what if I got the alpha close enough that you can grab him, and distract him by burning them with your cuffs? He keeps his keys in his left pocket, so you need to have him distracted long enough that I can grab the key, then if you like hit him, with the cuff, in the eye or something, we’ll have a few seconds where he recovers, in which time I can unlock the cuffs, and we can get the hell out of there?”

He looked at her in slight awe and nodded. “It could work, but that’s if he comes alone, and there’s no one else in the corridor or anything. Also, he could easily catch up to us if we’re not close enough to Beacon Hills or anywhere, because I have no idea where we are.”

“But you could fight him off, right?”

“He’s an alpha.”

“You used to be one.”

“Yes but I still don’t have the strength of one, and I’m slightly injured if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Okay, well can you tell by smell where we are?”

“He shook his head. All I can smell is you, and the overwhelming smell from the corner bucket. I can’t even smell any of them right now.”

She sighed, before puzzling over her plan again. “Okay what if we somehow managed to lock the alpha in the shackles?” Like you attack him, and then I lock them on or something? Could work... Depends if he’s alone or not though...”

“It would work if he does come alone. Not so much if he’s with others from his pack.”

“Yeah but we could-”

“Shut up.”

She looked at him in offense. “Excuse me?!”

“No I mean, I think I smell something, let me focus.”

She looked at him in confusion as a look of concentration swept over his features.

“Someone’s coming.” He paused. “Just one person. Not the alpha. It’s someone... It’s like I recognise the scent but it’s different, changed, and I can’t pinpoint who it is...”

He moved towards the back wall as the door began to open, Lydia coming with him, and froze as the figure swept into the room with a sly grin.

“Kate.”

 

...

 

She smirked. “Hello there, Petey.” She turned to look at Lydia. “And this is the famous banshee I’ve heard so much about. Well, well, well, it’s nice to see you again, Lydia. We only met briefly before, but I hear you’re one of the ones who lead my dear niece astray, and caused her death?”

Lydia shook her head. “The oni caused her death. The nogitsune caused her death. And we got rid of them.”

Kate shrugged. “Semantics. Besides, that’s not the reason I’m here.” She looked Lydia straight in the eye as she pointed a small handgun at Peter. “You’re going to tell me how to find the others, or I’m going to kill him.”

Lydia took a step towards the she-wolf. “I don’t know where the others are. I already told your goons this.”

Kate shrugged. “Fine then.” Without turning her back, she opened the door, keeping it wedged open with her foot to destroy the perfect soundproofing of the room. “I want you to scream.”

Lydia shook her head. “They won’t hear- they’ll be too far away by now.”

“No they won’t- I’ve been catching their scents all over town, often nearby, but they’ve made it so I can never follow the scent for long before it disappears again.” Kate said, smirking. “That’s why I need you. Scream or he dies.”

“No.”

“Scream, Lydia, or I swear I will pull this trigger right now.”

“Lydia don’t do it.” Spoke the man beside her.

“I won’t.”

“Scream.” Kate’s voice twisted from her trademark smirk into an expression of anger.

“No.”

“SCREAAAM.”

Kate pulled the trigger. Lydia screamed.

 

...

 

Peter dodged to the side, the wolfsbane bullet missing his heart but still lodging itself deep in his chest. Lydia rushed to him as he fell. Kate laughed.

She strode over towards the pair on the floor, the gun yet again pointed at Peter. “Scream again or he dies.”

“Lydia don’t do it.” He choked out, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

She shook her head. “I don’t want you to die.” Lydia closed her eyes and screamed until her breath ran out and she took in gasps of air, her hands fisted in Peter’s bloody shirt, Kate laughing like a literal maniac the whole time.

“They’re going to come for you.” Kate grinned “And then I’m going to kill every last one of them.”

Lydia watched as Kate’s eyes shone bright green and her face became an odd shade of patterned blue. In shock, she looked back at Peter expecting to see a reaction of sorts from him, but he was out cold. She gasped his name, before reaching out to his neck with two shaky fingers, searching desperately for a pulse, before relaxing slightly when she found one, keeping her fingers securely on that spot in case it slowed or sped up. When she looked back at Kate, the woman had turned to face the door.

“I can hear them coming, you know” hissed Kate.”Derek, and Scott, and the Sherriff’s son, and that Kitsune girl.”

“You can’t take them all yourself. Just stand down and they won’t hurt you.” Lydia scowled.

Kate laughed back at her “Oh but I can, and you know it really.”

Lydia was worried by how sure of herself Kate seemed, but at the same time her confidence seemed crazy. Lydia still had hope and trust in her friends that they would be okay. She didn’t want anyone else to die because of her. She heard a door open, the sound echoing through the hallway, and the voices of her ‘knights in shining armour’ resonating towards her. She’d realised that due to how thing the corridor was, Kate had planned on taking them on one by one. She had to draw the were-jaguar back into the room.

She wanted to help them but didn’t know how. She could sneak up behind Kate but the woman would overpower her. Lydia knew the odds were against her, but she had to try something, hearing the voices getting closer she stood up, and crept as silently as she could behind Kate, but before she could do anything the woman’s were-jaguar sense cut in. She spun round on her heels to face Lydia, and smirked, advancing towards her.

“You think you can take me on? You’re what, a banshee? Hardly a match for my power.”

Lydia, shaking slightly, backed up further into the room, knowing that the longer she could keep Kate busy in this relatively large expanse of a room, the better.

“I can try.” She shrugged, still moving backwards.

“Look, kid, I don’t want to have to hurt you, but I will if you make me.” Scowled Kate, obviously distracted now, as Scott came in to view in the doorway behind her and Lydia grinned her back against the back wall with no more space to go.

“Not if they hurt you first.” Lydia spoke, just before Kate’s claws lashed out across her cheek and slammed her head into the back wall, causing her to pass out.

 

...

 

When Lydia awoke, she was in a bed. She soon realised it was Derek’s bed back at the loft. As she began to sit up, her vision blurry and her limbs shaky, she felt hands coming to her sides to assist her. Stiles. And Scott.

“Take it easy, Lydia” Stiles muttered. “You’re safe now.”

“What?” She winced at the pounding headache. “What happened?”

“There was a fight. Kate ran as soon as she realised she was losing. We don’t know where she is.”

“And the others? The other pack” Lydia croaked out.

“They’re gone. Scotty here fought them right of our territory.” Stiles declared with a grin.

“And Peter?”

“He’s fine” Scott’s voice rang out from the other side of her “We managed to remove the bullet and work out the kind of wolfsbane in it to fix him up. He cursed a lot as we did so- Derek refused to give him anaesthetic. He’s asleep in the bed upstairs.”

Lydia nodded, moving towards the edge of the bed in an attempt to stand up. “Can I go see him?”

Stiles looked at her, seemingly confused, before speaking “Yeah sure, just be careful- you hit your head pretty hard.” He helped ease her off the bed and she began to walk shakily towards the stairs, her bare feet warm against the cold floor of Derek’s loft.

“Do you need help going up?” Scott suggested as she reached the spiral staircase.

“I’ll be fine.” She smiled at him before gripping the banister and carefully ascending to the top floor.

She’d never been up here before, but followed the sound of Derek and Chris Argent’s voices. She didn’t pay much attention to what they were saying. It was something about Kate. She didn’t care right now. They fell silent as she walked in to the room, before Argent spoke up asking if she was okay. She nodded. They watched as she moved past them towards the bed, concern written all over her face.

“He’ll be fine soon. He’s just sleeping.” Spoke Derek from where he stood behind her.

She nodded. “I know. Scott said. You can go.”

Derek looked at her in confusion before leaving with Chris, continuing whatever they were talking about before. She knelt by the bed and took his hand in hers, noticing that the marks around his wrists from the wolfsbane cuffs were fading, and smiled. She sat like that, keeping an eye on him until she could bear the pain in her own head no longer, and decided she herself needed rest again.

 

...

 

When Peter woke up he felt a warm body next to him, and turning his stiff neck he was met with a faceful of ginger hair. He smiled softly as he listened to her heartbeat and her gentle breathing, before moving to go to the toilet, because he hadn’t been to a proper one in a while. He took a towel with him as well because he figured he smelt really bad, and really wanted a proper shower.

As he scrubbed the blood and dirt and sweat off his body the water ran a murky brown colour, and it was a good forty minutes later before it was going fairly clearly again, though the thoughts in his mind were still a swirling, confused mass. Lydia confused him. One minute she was scared of him, the next she could put up with him, and the next she was crawling into his bed for some reason. He didn’t know why he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Sure, she was beautiful, and intelligent, and brave, and sweet, and sassy, and independent, but she was 17 for Christ’s sake and he was in his 30’s. No. He could not think about her how he was currently thinking about her. No.

After exiting the shower, he wrapped the towel loosely round his waist before exiting into the bedroom again to find clothes. He did not expect to find a very much awake Lydia Martin sat up in his bed, just as she did not expect for an incredibly naked, but for a towel, Peter Hale strolling into the room. And damn did he have a nice body, one that she’d never really have the chance to appreciate before now.

“You’re awake.” He noted.

“Well observed.”She replied, drawing her eyes from his body to look at his face when addressing him.

“Shower’s free.” He declared, bending down deliberately for her view as he opened a low drawer to get clothes out for himself.

“Okay, thanks.” Lydia stood up, feeling much better than before as she headed to the bathroom, picking up a towel from a rack on the way. Who would have known that Peter had such a nice room compared to the rest of Derek’s loft? She thought it was his room anyway, since Isaac and Cora weren’t using it anymore, she thought she’d heard someone mention a while back that Peter had now come to live full time with Derek, after all he spent most of his time there.

 

...

 

She returned about half an hour later, towel wrapped round her body, and red hair dripping all over Peter’s carpet, the man nowhere to be seen, so she decided to just borrow a comfy looking jumper and some jogging bottoms, before heading downstairs to join everyone. As she carefully descended the staircase, she felt the gaze of everyone in the room piercing into her. Kira was the first to rush to her side as she began to shakily walk towards the main seating area (Derek had bought several sofas and a television after multiple complaints from Stiles). “Are you okay, Lydia, do you need any help with anything?”

She shook her off “I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine, really. I’m just gonna go grab a glass of water then I’ll come chill with you guys.”

When she eventually did sit down, she ended up just listening quietly to the conversation. It was one of those typical ‘how do we take down Kate’ meetings, which seemed to be dominated by Derek, Scott, and Stiles, and she was really just glad nobody asked for her input. Peter seemed the same as he sat across from her, and they often shared supportive smiles with one another across the congregation.

When the meeting had finally dispersed, still with nothing decided, Stiles gave Lydia a lift home in his jeep and, with her parents not home to question her on her whereabouts, she went straight to her bedroom to flop down on her own bed. Over the next few days, she gradually settled into the normal routine of school, trying to cover up the still healing claw marks on her face as best she could with makeup and her hair, passing them off as cougar scratches when asked. When she’d talked to Deaton about them, he said she was lucky that there was no real damage, and she wouldn’t get a big scar either. After about a week, she’d almost stopped panicking every time she walked round a corner in the corridor, half expecting to see Kate or a member of the other pack again. After four weeks she’d also given up hope that Peter actually might slightly care about her wellbeing, since they hadn’t spoken since that meeting after their return. There had been several other meetings, all of which she’d attended, none of which he had, and plenty of other pack events as well, although he’d not attended those before the incident, so why would he now?

It was about five weeks since the event when pack movie night was to be held at Derek’s. They had all gathered in the main room for Star Wars Episode IV (Stiles’ choice, since Scott still hadn’t seen any of them. Derek always let Stiles choose when it was at the loft.) As Derek was attempting to set it up, and Scott was helping him work the DVD player, Lydia found herself wondering towards the staircase. The others didn’t notice as she crept up them, and then along the passageway to knock on Peter’s door.

“Come in.” She heard him drawl from the other side. Upon entering, she took in the sight of him lazed on his bed, book in hand and reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” She mused.

He sighed. “What do you want, Lydia?”

She shrugged, coming to sit cross-legged on his bed. “I want to know why you’ve been avoiding us recently.”

“Avoiding whom?”

“Us. Your pack.”

“I’m not in your pack. Not really.”

Lydia looked perplexed by this. “Yes you are.”

“That isn’t what Scott would say and he’s the alpha.”

Lydia smiled softly at Peter. “Scott will say whatever I want him to say, and no more.”

Peter smirked. Of course- Lydia Martin always gets her way.

“So.” She said, jumping off the bed. “You coming?”

He sighed. “Coming where?”

“Downstairs. Pack movie night.”

Peter groaned. “Are you serious?!”

“Yes, of course I’m serious.” She held out her hand for him to grasp as he slid off the bed. “Now, we going or what?”

“Yeah, fine.” He muttered, as Lydia began to drag him out the room, before he stopped her. “Oh and Lydia...”

“Yes?” She spoke, as she turned round to face him.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For...” He smirked. “For being my knight in shining armour.”

She let out a small chuckle at this. “And thank you for being my damsel in distress.” She grinned, as she leaned in, her eyes meeting his, their lips only millimetres away, before he closed the gap between them.

The kiss was short and chaste, but didn’t seem to come as a surprise to either of them, before Lydia smirked, turned back towards the stairs, and led him by the hand to where everyone else had already started the movie. They sat together on the last remaining armchair, and by the end of the movie, were both fast asleep, Lydia curled in Peter’s lap with her head on his shoulder, his head rested atop hers. They had a long way to go before they would fully trust one another and actually fall deeply in love, but this was the start of that, and although on the outset their relationship may have appeared quite odd, to them it just felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't hate it too much. It was a rush to get finished before season 4, because I know it won't be canon compliant.  
> This is my first fic except from when I was like 12 and wrote some really bad Harry Potter fanfiction on a fanfiction.net account that I've forgotten the email and password to access. Follow me on tumblr if you want (destroying-horcruxes.tumblr.com). It's a multifandom blog.


End file.
